


2 gays, apocalypse au, what could go wrong?

by ZeGreatCamicazi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 chapter long prolouge, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, And a friend, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs do shit from chap3 onward, Eventual lumity, F/F, I Wrote Chapter 1 Instead of Sleeping, I abused the fact that i can swear, Im shit at new chapter ideas, Luz is a dramatic piece of shit, Luz is bean, Luz loves dinosaurs ok?, Possible Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Swear word count : 54, Unusual apocalpyse, but just u wait, i have to much imagination, its a headcannon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi
Summary: Living in the apocalypse isn't easy,Living alone is even harder,Living with too many is a death sentence,But living with one person can't hurt, right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This be prologue part one

"Just, go," The figure said to the child standing before them, pointing at the door. "Get out already.'

  


  


"Can I at least get some food first?"The child, known as Amity, asked, looking down.

  


  


"No." The figure pointed more aggressively at the door. "Now, _get. Out!_ "

  


  


Amity sqeaked and ran out of the slightly crumbled apartment complex and left through a gate.

  


  


\----

  


  


After three hours of hopeless searching, Amity found her place.

  


  


Her place in an abandoned Target just on the outside of whatever town.

  


  


The problem with giving a 7 year old free reign of a supermassive shopping centre is well...

  


  


Amity, for three years straight, daily turned food, water and other valuable items into potions.

  


  


Yes, you read that right, baby Amity turned things like clean water and crops into "potions".

  


  


If you have more than half a braincell, you realized that Amity ran out of useful supplies pretty quickly.

  


  


Once she began rationing her food properly, Amity realized she was fucking bored and decided to find a friend.

  


  


First, Amity found a 9 foot grizzly when she was 11 in the some random corner of the Target she named Zuzu.

  


  


Zuzu ended up being a valuable asset in Amity's life.

  


  


For 6 months that is.

  


  


On the sixth month of their friendship, Amity and Zuzu decided to venture into the centre of the city for some genuine good food.

  


  


As they left the city, a dead bison in Zuzu's maw, a large 9 foot hyena spotted them and decided to steal their food.

  


  


Amity got out of the scrap alive, with the bison carcass, but Zuzu did not.

  


  


Sorta thankfully, the hyena was too busy eating Zuzu to notice Amity escaping.

  


  


\----

  


  


A year later, when Amity was 12, she decided to try another companion. 

  


  


This one was a 28 ish foot long anaconda Amity called, get ready for this, 

  


  


Boopus.

  


  


Boopus took a while to warm up to Amity, but when he did, he realized Amity was just a touch-starved child who just wanted a friend.

  


  


Their friendship lasted a good year and a half with Amity curling up between Boopus's coils for warmth nightly.

  


  


Boopus eventually got tired of Amity and slithered off, leaving Amity feeling like she was only needed briefly.

  


  


  


  


  



	2. prolouge part 2 : Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's back story 
> 
> I'll explain how her and Amity meet next chapter

Luz never knew her parents. Heck, she can't even remember the last time she was with another human.

She can remember the struggles of living in a zombie apocalypse though

Wait that's not any better.

Seriously though, living amongst zombies AND giant animals is not easy.

Luz's most significant memories are about barely escaping zombies, or escaping the jaw of what looked to be a giant shark-like dinosaur.

One of Luz's coping mechanisms for these extremely traumatic experiences was to document her findings.

Anyways, on to the actual back story.

\----

Luz's earliest memory, when she was about 7, was running out of a run down Target. She was being chased by a green haired girl with pointed ears.

Like damn, it was just two bottles of water.

Luz still occasionaly wonders what happened to the kid, but Luz lives in the centre of the city, and that Target was way on the outskirts.

Another strange memory Luz remembers is trying to befriend a 6 foot tall black rat.

Turns out rats are very "fuck you im a loner".

And Luz is not.

Over the years, like Amity, Luz grew extremley lonely. Unlike Amity, Luz failed miserably in befirending an animal.

Luz even got a long scar on her leg because she tried to hard to befriend a sandslash...... I mean a wierd ass armadillo.

At the time the story takes place, Luz decided to head back to the Target she ventured to 7 years ago.

She saw a cool ass pair of shoes there and her old ones were wearing thin.


	3. prolouge part three :

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet
> 
> Last prologue I promise

*Luz*

"And then i take, a um, a" Luz muttered to herself as she walked through..... I don't know where she fucking living. "Fuck"

"A leeeeeeeeeeeft?" Luz looked to her left, spotting exactly what she was looking for. "Yay, a left!"

What she was looking for was, if you are in needing help, a run down Target.

As Luz walked through the narrow pathway towards the Target she spotted ruffly 27 middle-sized triceratops grazing in the trees.

Luz then proceeded to walk through the parking lot hoping the green-haired gremlin child still lived there.

\----

*Amity*

Amity rarely regretted chosing a Target as a home, it was full(ish bc she an idiot) of food, water and other useful items.

But now, 7 years after she found the Target, supplies were getting low and the weight of being alone were crushing on Amity an insane amount.

But she did NOT expect a friend to show up willingly. And a friend with intellegent thought, and a voice they can use!

Just, Amity's first reaction..... wasn't the best.

\----

*Luz*

Luz carefully kicked down the broken glass door to avoid cuts on her hands.

"Green haired goblin bitch?" Luz yelled into the massive shopping centre hoping said green goblin bitch would hear. "Ya here?"

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, YOU PIMPLY ASS BITCH?!" The yell came from deep inside the shoe section.

Footsteps began growing louder as Luz whispered to hereself, quite scared, "I'm fucked"

A green blur zoomed up to Luz, pressing a long, cold blade up to her neck.

As Luz panted in shock, she took in a couple details about the gremlin child that just yeeted themselves at her.

They had long mint and dark green hair that stopped just before it reached their shoulders.

Wild pale hazel eyes peered into the depths of Luz's soul.

Finally, a couple more details Luz managed to notice were ; they were wearing a black T-shirt that was slightly ripped at the bottom, they were wearing blue shorts that cut off just before the knee and they had dirty black Adidas shoes on.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The, girl presumably, said angrily, the sword not leaving it's position on Luz's neck.

"I-Im Luz and I just wanted food." Luz had decided to play the dumb card.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" The girl pressed her sword ever so slightly tighter against Luz's neck, causing her to gasp. "Tell the truth, now"

"OK, the truth is I recently remembered you and wanted to check up on you cause you seemed lonely!" Luz admitted, panicked. "Also, what your name?"

"Oh." The girl lowered her sword and let it hang by her side. "I'm Amity."

"Do-Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Luz asked, looking down slightly. "Just I live in the centre of the town and it'll take way to-"

Amity cut Luz's sentence off. "Its ok, you can, just don't be an asshole. 'Kay?"

Luz nodded vigourasly, a smile on her face.

\----

*no one really*

And that's how they met! Luz got curious, Amity got defensive, but overall, it turned out well.

It took Luz a while to adjust living in what was essentially the countryside, but Amity was surprisingly welcoming.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Amity taught Luz how things worked out here, and Luz showed Amity the sketches of the different animals that lived in the city. Her proudest being a small pack of 4 velociraptors running through a field.


	4. Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz forgets something important, shit ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's yalls opinions for s2?

*1 month after prologue part three*

"Hey Ami?" Luz asked as she walked towards the witch in question.

"Yeah Luz?" Amity said as she turned around to face Luz, several boxes in her arms.

"I um, I kinda forgot something super important back at my old home and I really need it." Luz looked not at the ground as she said this, but Amity's lips. "I-I mean, its ok if you don't wanna go."

"Well, where is it?" Amity asked as she put the boxes in the shelf she was going to.

"Its um, its in the city center." Luz was full on looking at the ground.

" _Fuck."_ Amity angrily whispered.

"Its-its ok if we don't get I-" Luz began to say before Amity cut her off.

"Oh no, we're going." Amity said. "Just the shit I'll have to do."

\----

As they exited the Target, Luz spotted something she thought was impossible

" _YOU GOT A FUCKING DINOSAUR?!"_ What Luz thought was impossible was a dinosaur not trying to kill her.

You see, every and all of Luz's experiences with dinosaurs had all involved either running from them or losing her food to them. So a dinosaur peacefully eating some weeds growing in one of the many cracks covering the parking lot seemed like some form of dream.

She immediately ran up to the confused Triceratops and simply began hugging it as Amity laughed and caught up with the child.

"Please don't make me regret this." Amity said once the laughs had fizzled out.

"I WON'T!" Luz crouched down beside the dinosaur before asking Amity "How is he so _calm?_ "

Amity shrugged. "I've known him for a couple on/off years now. He saves me from fights, I give him food. Right now? No fucking idea."

"What's his name?" Luz pulled her face away from the Trikes large crest thing.

"He doesn't have one, never got around to it." Amity shrugged once more.

"Can I name him?" Luz's face light up to the point Amity physically could not say no.

"Yeah go off." Amity thought Luz deserved something as small as naming a pointless pet if it made her happy.

"Terry." Luz said with full confidence. "His name is Terry."

Amity just laughed and climbed onto Terry's face, using his forehead horns as hand holds and his snout horn as a foot stop.

Luz then climbed onto Terry's back and plain grabbed his crest and they were off.

\----

"....you named him Boopus!?" Luz wheezed as Terry rumbled past many a tree on their venture to ✨the city center✨.

"I was 12!" Amity yelled defensively. She had shifted her position to make her chest lie on Terry's crest so she could talk to Luz better, ignoring the fact it made her a lot vulnerable to, well, everything!

"Bruh, I'm not making fun of you, I would def name a snake that." Luz threw only one arm in the air as to not fall off the dinosaur and fucking die.

"Aaaaaaannnndddd, we're done here." Amity said as Terry suddenly stopped.

Luz smacked her face against the back of Terry's crest thing due to the sudden stop in speedy dinosaur. "Heh?"

"City edge." Amity indicated to the several buildings in front of them. "Terry doesn't like the city unless he has to go there, so we go on foot from here on out."

"Awww." Luz was slightly pissed at this before Amity said

"It would've taken up between 2 and 3 days on foot, but because big dinosaur go zoom, it took us 5 hours." Amity grabbed Luz's wrist and they began walking

\----

"So where was your house?" Amity was already getting uncomfortable at the city, so she wanted to get in and out _quick_.

"It was, um, I'm pretty sure it was over that away." Luz pointed vaguely to the left.

"Ok then, let's go!" Amity started walking, Luz following. "To find the unnamed object!"

\----

They reached a building that once stood a royal purple, but now stood like watered down watercolour mixed with cracking concrete. Apparently, Smol Luz thought it was a good place to stay in.

"Can you remember where ya slept?" Amity genuinely felt creeped out by the building.

"Vaguely." Luz began climbing up a destroyed staircase, Amity reluctantly following.

Luz left the staircase at the second floor and began running towards a door.

Amity just walked and followed, kicking over the occasional broken piece of concrete.

Once Amity reached the room Luz tested herself into, she immediately began overturning concrete, despite having no idea even the general shape of the object Luz was looking for.

After about 5 minutes of frantic searching, Luz finally stumbled across what she was looking for.

An exact carbon copy very same the purple and white hoodie she was already wearing.

"Thats-thats it?" Amity was frankly disappointed, the effort she put in for a _hoodie._

_"_ No no, look." Luz put the hood up and flicked up two pieces that could have been fabric, but weren't even there in the first place. "This one doesn't have ears, but this one," Luz quickly changed into the second hoodie. "does!"

"Its a bit small." Amity noted.

"Uh, crop top." Luz said quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I typed this on my tablet, so sorry if the paragraphs seem longer


	5. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Luz was just passing what might have once been a shoe shop when she heard faint crying coming from inside and naturally went to go check.

Inside she found several old, discarded, dusty shoes and mouldy shoe boxes.

An hour and a half earlier Amity had left to go find some shoe laces as hers had torn but still hadn't come back, so Luz went to go check.

Luz heard the crying, now getting quite patchy in loudness, get louder as she walked towards the back. 

She ended up finding Amity Blight in the corner, some picture frame layn beside her, crying into her knees.

Amity looked up in shock as Luz was not, in any way, a quiet bitch. "The fuck do you want?" She asked angrily.

"You ok?" Luz edged towards Amity.

Amity shook her head before putting it back between her knees.

"Oh." Luz said quietly.

She picked up the picture frame and turned it to the side. Amity noticed and tried to stop Luz with a "NO!", but failed.

On the picture were 5 people, four with green hair, one with green. In the middle, was Amity who, in the photo looked about 5. Behind her were two twins, they had significantly darker green hair than Amity, they were about 7. Behind _them_ were what appeared to be the trios parents, one with brown hair and a beard, the other with mint green hair tied in a bun.

"You had a family?" Luz said hesitantly, not wanting to make Amity any more upset than she already was.

"Had." Amity replied bluntly.

"Amity I'm going to need more info than that if I'm going to give you help." Luz rested her hand gently on Amity's.

"I don't want help." Amity looked up, still speaking bluntly.

"Well though luck, you're getting it anyways." Luz made eye contact with Amity to emphasise her point.

"Should, should I be intimidated?" Amity asked, a little nervous.

"Yes." Luz wasn't even blinking.

"Ok, ok." Amity wiped a tear off of her face. "So these fuckers" she indicated to the picture." used to be my family until me and the other two were kicked out about 7 years ago. "

"....Anymore deets?" Luz (stupidly) asked.

Amity just, for the second time, plopped her head into her knees and continued crying.

"Oh shit." Luz whispered, panicking a little as she had no idea how to help a crying person. She ended up taking off her cat eared hoodie and held it out to Amity, crouching. "Hoodie?"

"Yes." Amity grabbed the hoodie and put on while Luz laughed as she thought this was a bad idea.

Amity then lunged out towards Luz and hugged her, getting an "oof!" of surprise from the Latina.

"Fanks." Amity said, muffled granted, as her head was buried in Luz's shoulder.

"You know you can vent to me if you need to, right?" Luz looked down at the hooded witch.

"Now I do." Amity nuzzled her face slightly into Luz arm, making the surprised Latina laugh.

"After this, remind me to get my damned shoelaces." Amity told Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest with me, was this chapter good? I'm not the best at writing Hurt/Comfort so I want to know if there's anything I can do better


	6. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fucking homos fail to get a pet

"Amity I'm boreddddddddd," Luz groaned as she and Amity ate lunch. "Can we get a pet?" 

"A, a what?" Amity almost choked on her sandwich.

"A pet. Y'know, animal friend." Luz said.

"No." Amity said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Luz was confused.

"Because-" Amity began to say before cutting herself off. "Listen Luz, I don't know what fantasy world _you've_ been living in but here, its a kill or be kill world. Pets don't fly in this case."

"But Terry?" Luz fondly remembered that wack Triceratops that carried the duo into the city mere days ago.

"Terry's not a pet, I give him food, he helps me. That's not having a pet, that's helping each other. Simple. As"

"Who hurt you." Luz could clearly see what Amity was actually saying.

"A fucking snake." Amity stared at her half eaten sandwich.

"Boopus!" Luz clicked her fingers into a finger gun as she remembered the snake, then realized how she said it. "........Boopus."

"He just fucking decided 'oy dis bitch sucks, imma head out'" Amity began glaring at the possibly confused sandwich.

"At least you _got_ a pet." Luz mumbled.

"Since when was animals not wanting to be friends with you and causing possible separation anxiety and trauma a fucking competition?!" Amity poured possibly too much personal stuff into the rant, but Luz didn't seem to care.

Luz slumped in her seat, but her face was a little less angry.

"You know what? Fuck it." Amity said.

Luz perked up.

"Lez get a pet." Amity shoved the rest of her sandwich down her throat and got.

"Fuck yeah!" Luz punched the air.

"Just, it has to be small." Amity put up one hand to stop the literal spongebob bouncing fricker in front of her.

\-----

"Luz that's an elephant." Amity said, a hint of monotone in her voice.

"A small elephant." Luz corrected the green haired goblin bitch.

"Luz." Amity dragged the sad Latina away from the elephant.

"Fine." Luz waved goodbye to elephant that was already walking away.

\-----

"Wait wait wait wait, I just remembered this." Luz stopped walking all of a sudden. "Its ok if you don't want to answer if you don't want to but, how did that photo get there?"

"The two with dark green hair, in the middle of the picture, they stayed with me in the Target for just over half a year and apparently they left pictures." Amity waved her hand slightly at the end of her sentence.

"That's a lot less awkward than I thought." Luz tried her best not to make eye contact. For once, she succeeded. 

"What in the royal avenue frick did you think it was." Amity aggressively whispered.

"Nothing." Luz squeaked.

\-----

"Amity." Luz almost died as she saw "Amity, its a dog."

"Yo." Amity also spotted what seemed to be a doberman and also almost died.

The Doberman looked up, barked, looked to the side, and screeched.

Amity and Luz who if I hadn't specified, were holding hands, looked in the same direction as the dog only to realized a fucking Tyrannosaurus Rex was running towards them.

Thankfully, Luz reacted slightly faster than Amity and, because they were holding hands, pulled out of the dinos path. Un-thankfully, the Doberman stood still in shock, was eaten.

" **OY!"** Luz yelled at the dinosaur. " **I WAS GOING TO ADOPT THAT FUCKER THEN YOUR FUCKING SCALY LOOKING OVERSIZED LIZARD LOOKING ASS EATS THEM. FUCK YOU"**

"I-I" Amity was shocked at Luz's popping off. "Lets just go home."

"Fine." Luz let herself be dragged off by Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom : don't stay up all night!
> 
> Me : ok 
> 
> Also me : writes this fucker


	7. Ah shit more dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW IN THE ROYAL AVENUE *FUCK* DOES THIS HAVE *65* KUDOS ALREADY?????

Luz was just returning ing from the forest surrounding ze ever loved Target, having caught and killed a large✨badger✨, when she heard an ominous rumble.

She had heard it one before, when she was just removing her knife from the badgers skull, but invited it, thinking it wasn't important.

But this time, it was much louder and clearly much closer. Also it stopped sounding like one animal and started sounding like that one scene from jumanji where there's a herd of wildlife fucking up a mansion.

"Yo Amity I think we're fucked." Luz said as she tossed the badger towards the confused and surprised witch.

Amity had shortly beforehand told Luz about witch magic. She left out a lot of details as she still associated certain witchy things with her "parents" and thus they were painful to think about, but Luz got the gist of it.

The gist being "Amity be having magic. Fire."

So they started killing some of the surrounding wildlife and cooked them over a bundle of sticks set alight with purple fire. Twas very much tasty.

"How?" Amity picked up the head of the three foot tall badger and began skinning, de-eyeing and removing its teeth.

"So when I was getting my dagger out the badger skull," Amity realised that's why there was a hole in its skull, before snapping back to the hot- to Luz. "When I heard a rumble, no big deal right? Wrong, on the way home I heard it again, but louder and there was a lot more of whatever was running."

"Ah." Amity was done with removing all the shit in and on the badgers head, including its tongue, so she moved on to skinning the back, legs and tail.

"Why aren't you scared?" Luz was exagerating her words with hand moments before this, but they were getting theatre-kid-on-crack level dramatic as Amity was confusing her.

Amity just shrugged before looking out the window, then somehow, she got even paler than usual as all the blood flushed out of her face.

".....I was right?" Luz whispered as she saw what Amity was seeing.

\-----

"BRUH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Luz screamed as they ran away from a herd of charging diplodocus.

This was a two sided situation, the good side being they were on the first floor and had already spotted an escape. The bad side however, _something out there was so fucking terrifying that a heard of diplodocus, with their tails so long and powerful they could kill or seriously injure an opponent regardless of size or_ species, _start running._

By the time the diplo's made contact and destroyed the wall, Luz and Amity were somehow well over halfway across the Target. Amity ended up grabbing Luz's arm and jumping out of the window.

Once the two hit the ground, they could finally take in the *fuckery* going on.

A herd of insanely oversized diplodocuses, possibly over 100 strong, rampages through the Target that just minutes beforehand housed two closeted homosexuals.

Keep in mind that the full grown adult dilpos were like 25 feet tall.

And behind them, the source of all this ruckus, was a 60 or so foot tall Spinosaurus.

The spine itself was like 20 something feet tall.

As the Spino roared past, Luz squeaked and buried her face into Amity's shoulder this time causing Amity to laugh in surprise.

But that joy was short-lived as as soon when Amity looked up, she really took in the damage the charge had caused.

All the good memories she made there, their home place gone.

All the precious items she gathered over the years, crushed.

All her and Luz's rations, squished.

Her fecking home, demolished.

\-----

Luz looked up shortly after rampage stopped only to realize her first proper home was literal dust.

"Amity?" Luz pulled herself back. "Where now?" 

"You got any ideas?" Amity wiped her tears of her face.

"The zoo?" Luz used to go there before a gang of wackos took over it, but they might be gone.

"I got no better place." Amity sighed and stood up.

\-----

_"living in the apocalypse is hard,_

_Living by yourself is even harder,_

_Living with too many is a death sentence,_

_But living with one person can't hurt, right?"_

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are fucking legends, thanks so much


	8. *wiggles eyebrows aggressively*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after last chapter, our favorite girl in red/ sweater weather listeners search for a new house and guess what?
> 
> Shit goes wack

"Well that was fucking traumatic." Luz said as she dusted of even more of the dust that fell on her and Amity.

"Ya think?!" Amity said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Luz said with a blank expression on her face.

"I swear to no one if you weren't so fucking cute I'd've killed you already." Amity said this a bit louder than she would've liked.

"Did you just-?" Luz reached her arm at the green haired goblin bitch who promptly started walking away fast.

"You heard nothing!" Amity said slightly aggressively as Luz caught up with her, pointing at the Latinas chest for good measure.

"Yes ma'am." Luz squeaked. Amity could be fucking _scary_ if/when she got mad. You don't want to know what what napped when you got to when.

\-----

They started talking about random shit shortly into the walk so they only noticed they had reached the ✨city centre✨when Amity ran into a wall. Not only that, Luz tried stopping Amity running into the wall and somehow need up in/on the wall herself.

A collective "oof" could be heard from the both of them as they hit the wall.

"Oeh noh that not be goodest." Luz said as she took a step back from the wall, her hand over her nose.

Amity just gave her a horrified look.

"Hah ur cute when you do that." Luz said before her smile dropped off her face as she realized she said that out loud.

"Hm?" Amity turned her head to the side slightly like a confused dog.

"That to, but when you make the face you made a second ago you scrunch your nose ever so slightly and its just so _fucking **adorable!**_ " Luz clawed her hands together as she said the late bit.

Amity turned red, walked towards Luz, leaned in, and kissed her quickly before pulling back, even more red than before. (somehow)

"I uh wow um you just-" Luz stuttered, also red.

".....kissed you?" Amity said, almost whispering.

".........can you do it again?" Luz asked, very much whispering.

"Yea ok."

And then the kissed in front of of a building with a bit of blood on it as Luz was genuinely running when she hit the wall.

\-----

"Luz you never mentioned where the zoo is.." Amity was the first one to regain genuine thought after they kissed like 7 times.

"speaking of that. "Luz cringed inwardly. "We got a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch helluva boss/ hazbin hotel.please nobody also I know watches them and I want someone to talk about it with
> 
> Their both on youtube


	9. Hon hon hon zoo be gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heckin rats man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are eating this shit UP

"What." Amity felt a bit of panic brew inside her after Luz said that.

"Follow me." Luz knew this was a show not tell moment.

Amity followed the cat hoodie wearing teen around the corner of the building they both ran in to.

And, this is totally not a coincidence, the zoo they were looking for was to their right. (once they had walked past the corner).

Except it was fucking demolished.

Like literally, it was rubble, grass and dead bodies. Of what no one could hope to tell.

And to top it off, a motherfucking tyrannosaurus rex was scavenging across the entrance of the park.

"Holy fucking shit." Amity didn't even try to whisper.

"Language mittens!" Luz said with some fake accusation towards the ✨green haired goblin bitch✨.

"Mittens?" Amity wondered how she knew of that nickname when she (hopefully) had never met Ed an Em.

"You're still wearing my hoodie." Luz pointed out. Amity was so used to wearing it at this point that she easily forgot about it.

"It doesn't have the pointy ears though." Amity was slightly confused.

"But you do." Luz reached forward and flicked one of Amity's pointy ears, caused the witching to turn red and laugh.

"ADVENTURE!" Luz, without warning, turned away from the literal fucking tomato that is/was known as Amity and walked into the zoo.

Amity just sighed, pulled up her/Luz's hood, and followed.

\-----

"Amity look at this focking rat" Luz pointed at what once might have been a savannah enclosure, but nows the home to a two headed, 6 foot tall, rät.

"O." Was all Amity could say before she gagged aggressively into her fist.

The rat(s?) looked up at the two before scampering away into a bush, squeaking like maniacs.

"Awwwww" Luz said sadly. "I wanted to pet them. It. Fuck."

Amity started genuinely wondering for Luz's mental state.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short as an error has happened where when I go back to edit all this shit my uncultured ass doesn't understand pops up soo. Here yall go?


	10. Girl in red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds an old MP3 player and somehow manages to get it to work
> 
> Guess what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this fic has dinosaurs
> 
> Are they necessary to the plot? No
> 
> Will they continue to be in the fic and plot? Abso-fucking-lutely
> 
> Will I stop adding dinosaurs for no apparent reason? Níl

2 weeks.

It had been two whole weeks since Luz and Amity had lost the abandoned target they had using as a home and they still hadn't found a new home.

They were questioning to head to another city and risk encountering assholes in case they couldn't find a new home.

As they were walking out and around *city name* Luz stumbled and fell over some small piece of red plastic.

"Ow fuck." Luz said as Amity helped her up. She then proceeded to inspect what had tripped her up.

It was a small piece of plastic with a small, ruffly inch long screen, to the left of the thing, with a wheel shaped button beside it.

"The fuck is that?" Amity said as Luz picked up the thing. Unbeknownst to what was going to happen, she button mashed.

After Little Miss Perfect did that, the small screen lit up with a small musical note in the centre.

This startled both of the gays and Luz almost dropped the entire gadget but caught herself last minute.

"What the hell?" Luz said as she tried to figure out what to do with the thing.

After some more _organised_ button mashing, Luz ended up pressing the button that opened the music note. Inside _that_ were several song names that neither Luz nor Amity had heard before. Luz ended up clicking on a song simply titled "girls".

The audio was, to put it simply, shit, as it had been laying on the ground for god knows how long. Honestly, it was a mirical it was still working.

Once the duo had made out what the lyrics ment, they both turned slightly red as the lady singing was almost perfectly describing what it felt like to ✨gay✨.

"How is this still working?" Amity questioned as her ears flicked up and down trying to catch the words better.

"Magic?" Luz was also quite confused at how this piece of sentient plastic could still send partially Audible sound waves after tens if not hundreds of years.

\-----

After what seemed like hours of listening to ✨gay✨ music, the battery finally, after years of running, ran out. This greatly saddened Luz as she was just beginning to realize exactly _what_ the songs were about.

"Luz we gotta go." Amity knew if she left Luz with the no longer sentient piece of plastic, the adorable Latina would try and host a funeral for the music player.

Unfortunately for Amity, Luz was already trying to host a funeral. "Rest in piece, sentient piece of cool looking plastic that yelled sound in to my ears for a brief amount of time, you will be missed." Luz said as she scared some dirt out from the ground and placed into the hole she made, then covering it with the dug up dirt.

"LUZ." Amity raised her voice slightly to catch the Luz in question's attention.

"Coming mami." Luz said as she got up, a hint of what could be interpreted as mockery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna do a qna when we reach 100 kudos or some shit? I'm bored lmao


	11. iz mi birfdoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : I should write another owl house fic since people seem to like them. Imagine if I get like, 50 kudos tho. I would die if I got that much
> 
> 1554 people : how bout 105?
> 
> Me : 😮

At this point, Luz and Amity were just camping wherever they could as every place that was just habitable was taken by either other people or animals.

In the midst of the constant moving and chaos, Luz had forgotten a small but important detail.

It was her birthday.

She was contemplating wether to tell Amity or not as the witch was quite stressed as it seemed they were making more enemies on the daily, but Amity was basically her girlfriend at this point so she wouldn't mind being told that, right?

"Hey uh Amity?" Luz asked as they walked through an almost destroyed car park.

"Yeah babe?" Amity said as she rustled through some stones seeing if she could find anything of value.

After getting over a brief second of Gay™ panic, Luz said "Its ah, its my birthday."

"Shit." Amity whispered just loud enough for Luz to hear.

Luz began to panic before Amity got up looking more panicked "I didn't fucking get you anything."

"Its ok you don't hav-" Luz began to say before something was shoved into her hands by the blushing witch.

"you got me a rOCK?!" Luz was somehow shocked and almost started crying.

"I just picked it off of the ground its not that good." Amity itched the back of her head.

Luz pulled the witch in for a kees and the hugged her, much to Amity's surprise.

"I-I dont- what?" Amity genuinely was shocked at the reaction she got from the gift she picked up off the ground.

"SHUT UP YOU GOT ME A FUCKING ROCK THANK YOU YOU AMAZING BITCH!" Luz was a simple person.

"oK." Amity voice cracked, still enveloped in Luz's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out ways to say thanks for all the kudos so, ye got that :)


	12. Ight more dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *summary. file*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I cut this a lot shorter than expected, I genuinely cannot think of new ideas and are writing insanely short chapters just to get this over with

As our favorite gay duo were walking through some street, Amity's sensitive ears caught on a faint noise to her left.

"Yo Luz you hear that?" Amity said as she crossed across the Luz in question to go down the alley she heard the noise coming from.

Luz was confused as all hell as she couldn't here anything so she began following Amity. After like 10 steps, she heard it.

Once she caught up, Amity turned towards Luz as she was, just a second before, crouching down with her back facing Luz. And in her arms was what appeared to be a baby Allosaurus that looked to be about a year old.

Luz's eyes teared up slightly as she took in the baby Allo, who almost immediately after making eye contact with Luz, ran towards her and nipped on her shoes.

"Pet?" Luz asked Amity as she crouched down to scritch the Allosaurus's face.

"You know what?" Amity knew she couldn't deny Luz this. "Pet."

"FUCK YEAH!" Luz made sure not to scream too loudly as to not hurt the smol Allosaurus's ears. "What should we name them?"

"I don't know, you decide." Amity knew how sad Luz was after that fucking rex ate the Doberman they were planning to adopt, so something so simple as naming an Allosaurus would probably give her enough serotonin to last a decade.

"Ok hear me out," Luz knew this was the perfect name for the Allosaurus. "Terry."

Amity actually snorted at this as she remembered the Trike they met what felt like a century ago.

"Why you laughing?" Luz hugged Terry as she thought Amity was making fun of what she wanted to name the Allosaurus.

"I'm not, I'm not just," Amity briefly broke into another fit of laughter. "As soon as you said 'Terry' I remembered how you pretty much died."

"Ah fuck I loved that dino." Luz said as she picked up Terry (the Allosaurus) and began walking out of the alleyway.

"Luz how are we gonna feed them if we can barely feed ourselves?" Amity pointed out.

Luz spent the next five minutes coming up with some sort of plan before she came up with : "Every two days or so we hunt down and kill a medium animal and lug it around with us, if we ration properly, we can use that to feed both us and Terry."

"That's, actually a pretty solid plannnn-what about the other predators though?" Amity realized.

Luz briefly stopped as she put that into consideration. "We're gonna hafta move into the actual countryside."

Amity sighed aggressively. "Ight, lets get a-moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything though, the reaction this fic has gotten and continues to get makes my fucking day.
> 
> -Camicazi

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed my Lumity fics get a lot more hits so here yall go.


End file.
